Lust at First Sight
by OhSnap501
Summary: Hinata goes to a bar to drink herself into a coma because Naruto is engaged to Sakura. instead she gets super sexy, bad ass Gaara. AU, SUPER lemon! VERY graphic! not sure about continuation, complete for now


A/N: so this is just a little something that had been buzzing in my brain for a while. I thought that since I'm not uploading a chapter for "You Can't Just Wing it" this week (there were two last week) i would put something else up. this is based (very loosely) on Chris Crocker's (yes it is him) "I Want Your Bite". its an awesome song and I love it! Don't forget to review a remember this is a SUPER lemon so get out while you can if you don't want to read it!

Hinata stared down into her half empty glass. She wanted to drink herself into oblivion but she was afraid of the hangover she would have if she didn't stop after her 6th drink, or was this her 7th? She couldn't remember and that is a good time to stop. The bartender came over and asked if she would like another but she shook her head and gave him a forlorn smile. She looked at the watch on her wrist, 11:20 on a Friday night and she was alone in a bar.

Hinata contemplated the reason for her current predicament, to put it simply: love. That was her problem. She worked at a small add agency as a secretary to the owner of the company for over 5 years (3 of those being in college) and in those 5 years she had fallen totally and completely head over heels in love with her boss. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and today he had announced his engagement to a local actress named Haruno Sakura.

Hinata had not known what to do so she did what she always did: hide her feelings and smile through it. She had congratulated her boss and his fiancée all the while hating herself for it. She finished her day at work with her usual smile after he left for the day. She had gone home, changed then gone straight to the bar. She used to come here with her friends and dance when she was still in college. She supposed it was more of a club but all she was interested in was the bar.

The bar was located upstairs in the club and looked out over the dance floor. Hinata spared it a passing glance before heading up the stairs and ordering a strong drink. She had sat at the bar for about 3 hours wallowing in misery and it was now almost midnight.

"Maybe I'm too shy for him, maybe if I go back to work on Monday and try to be a little more outgoing then…then what? He'll leave his fiancée and realize that he loves me? No. what am I thinking?" she thought miserably.

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, someone was watching her. She looked behind her and not seeing anyone she looked forward. Her eyes widened when she saw who was watching her. Her lavender eyes met deep aqua rimmed in smudged black eyeliner. She fought a blush when she took in the rest of him.

His shock of red hair was parted messily over the left side of his forehead to show off a tattoo that read "Love". His left eyebrow was pierced twice a long with multiple piercings in his ears. But the thing she was drawn to the most, other than his eyes, were his snake bites. The two black studs in his bottom lip stood out starkly from his pale skin. Hinata, if she had been standing, would have gone weak in the knees. It was news to her that she found bad boys attractive, she had always been under the impression that she liked good boys but apparently her mind was making an exception. And he was most defiantly a bad, bad boy. Maybe it was the alcohol, she wasn't sure but she found herself smiling coyly over at him.

"Where in the world is this coming from?" she though looking down to the bar again. "Think about Naruto, you love Naruto!" she said but then the traitorous part of her mind reared its head and shouted, blocking out anything else she could think.

"He's engaged! He doesn't love you back! It's time to have a little bit of fun! Take this guy for a ride! He looks like a crazy awesome fuck!" She gasped out loud at what she had thought. She looked up at him again and watched as he lit a cigarette and took a big drag on it making eye contact with her again. A shiver ran down her back and a flood of naughty things she could do to him swept through her mind.

"You know what? Screw Naruto! I'm drunk and we are gonna do this." Hinata said to herself. Downing the rest of her drink, she stood and turned to the stairs tossing a flirtatious look behind her at the red-head.

"He will have to work a little to get me, I do have standards." She giggled lightly down the stairs and entered the dance floor. It had been a while since she had danced but she could still pull some moves if she had to. Soon enough after one song of dancing by herself she felt strong hands on her hips and she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"Well hello there." a velvety smooth voice said from behind her. This time her knees really did go weak but she concealed it well. She snuck a peek; it was indeed the sexy red-head from the bar. His voice was amazing, like liquid lust and just as seductive as the rest of him.

She wasn't sure if it was her or the alcohol talking but her regular shyness was gone as she wound her hands around his neck, her back still to his front, and whispered in the most alluring voice she could muster "Hello yourself."

It was like her real personality was trapped in her mind fighting desperately to get back out and in control but this other vixen Hinata was not letting go any time soon. She was almost certain that she was being horribly jealous and possibly trying to make Naruto jealous in some weird, sick way but the rest of her didn't care. The red-head was hot and she knew it. She started to sway against him in time with the music.

"Tell me…" he paused waiting for her name.

"Hinata." She supplied it.

"Tell me Hinata," his voice caressed her ear drum like a lover even in the middle of the thrumming, pounding dance floor. "What is a girl like you doing drinking all alone on a Friday night?" he asked. His hands were slowly exploring her ample curves while she ground her ass lightly against him.

"To tell you the truth I would rather not talk about it." One of her hands wound its way into his messy hair and the other slipped over his shoulder and down her body to rest over one of his on her hip.

"Really, then what would you rather talk about?" the hand that wasn't under hers grazed the side of her breast. Normally she would have gasped and pulled away but she leaned into the touch, encouraging him to touch her.

She spun around and pushed her breasts into his hard chest and looked up at him through her bangs. "I would rather not talk at all." Her hands trailed up his chest and around his neck again and she pulled him in close. "Although, I did give you my name the least you could do is give me yours."

He looked down at her and smirked the sexiest little smile she could ever hope to see. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered in his sinfully sexy voice "Gaara."

They danced for another few songs, the sexual tension rising constantly until it reached an almost palpable level. Hinata could feel her damp panties pressed against her womanhood, she shuddered when his hand brushed up her thigh bringing her skirt up higher each time. She ground back into him harder and he growled into her ear.

"You had better stop that or else I might not be able to hold back." His voice was strained and in her mind Hinata jumped for joy that she could do this to him.

"Who said anything about holding back?" she whispered back to him.

"Your place or mine?" he asked into her neck. She felt his tongue slip out and run lightly over her pulse point.

"Either, I don't care." Her voice came out breathy.

She found herself suddenly outside and being pulled in the opposite direction of her apartment. A strong hand on her waist was guiding her. In her mind she was screaming that she couldn't believe she was doing this but on the other hand there was the thrill of doing something so taboo. She let herself be led through the quiet 1:00 streets until he pulled her into an apartment complex. It was actually quite nice. He pulled her into the stair well and kissed her fiercely up against the wall. His hands were everywhere, grabbing her and touching her in every place they could reach. Hinata registered the urgency in his actions and smirked to herself.

Hinata was by no means a virgin, she had had a serious boyfriend in high school and college and they had of course had sex but it was never like this, it had always been very loving and slow. She felt excitement shoot through her body when he pulled her roughly up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to his apartment. He pushed her into the door and held her there with his body, plundering her mouth with his tongue while he unlocked the door. She could feel the piercings on his bottom lip, the warm hard metal pressed through his skin against hers, she loved the feel of it. It was dangerous; he was dangerous and exhilarating all at the same time.

He grabbed her arm and opened the door; she felt a burst of courage and pulled him through the door kicking it shut with her foot. She kissed him hard and pushed him until he was pressed against the wall. She was overcome with excitement as she took control, she wanted to dominate him, make him beg and bring him to his knees with want.

To say Gaara was surprised would have been an understatement. So his sad little wilting flower liked it rough did she, well two could play at that game. His arms shot around her waist crushing her smaller frame to him and taking control once again. He grabbed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist kicking off her heels. Gaara carried her into his bedroom not bothering to shut the door, her back hit the bed and his full weight landed on her. She felt his impressive bulge through his pants grinding into her crotch. She let out a groan that he answered with one of his own. She heard the thunk of his heavy boots on the floor and felt his knee on the edge of the bed.

Their lips were constantly connected as she pushed herself up to the head of the bed and he crawled after her. One of his hands gripped her breast through the fabric of her dress. Her head lolled back giving him access to her neck which he attacked greedily, kissing and biting without mercy leaving angry red marks. Hinata felt his teeth on her neck and she couldn't suppress the throaty moan that bubbled up inside her.

Gaara's hand left her breast and followed the curve of her rib cage to the back of her dress to find the zipper. He grabbed her mouth's attention again as he pulled the zipper down slowly. Hinata felt her dress loosening, she sat up and grabbed the bottom hem of his black wife beater and ripped it over his head. Her fingers splayed over his defined abs, he was slim but not skinny, he was perfect. She couldn't resist, she kissed his chest everywhere she could reach then her tongue darted out and tasted his gorgeous skin. The small bit of sweat clinging to him gave the skin a salty taste but she loved it.

He pushed her back onto the bed at the same time divesting her of her dress. She lay on his bed watching his face for his reaction. She had worn a plain black underwear set with a strapless bra and thong. His eyes widened and he stared for a moment before he pounced on her claiming her mouth again. His kisses were fierce and demanding, his hands ran up and down her thighs around his hips. He kissed his way down her neck, his teeth scraping none too gently down the skin there but Hinata shivered. She loved feeling wanted like this; she loved the sense of need flowing off of him. Her head was swimming, she was high from the pleasure and she never wanted to come down.

Her bra flew off and her nipple was enveloped in the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Oh, Gaara." She moaned out and he hummed his approval.

"That's it, that's what I like to hear." He whispered, rolling her other nipple between his fingers then pulling it lightly. He flicked his tongue over the hardened tip before moving to the other.

Her hand found his hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. He tweaked her wet peak and she threw her head back and gasped. One of her arms was holding her up on her elbow and the other held tight onto his hair. He moved out from between her legs pulling her thong with him. He sat at the foot of the bed twirling her thong on one of his fingers lazily and looking at her. She looked back, her knees bent and her leg together; unsure what he wanted her to do.

He smirked at her again in the half light of the moon lit room and said "Come on Hinata, let me see."

She knew she should blush and stutter about how inappropriate it was but in truth she felt the familiar zing of anticipation and excitement. She slid her feet apart slowly, watching his face, she smiled seeing him lean forward ever so slightly. She pushed her hands up her thighs to her knees then parted them to follow her feet farther away from each other. She was unbearably hot but not the blushing stuttering kind, her body ached with want and arousal, she needed him to need her. Her ego soared when she heard him gasp a little.

She smiled again and put a finger on her cheek in mock innocence. "So what do you think, Gaara?"

She loved the sound of his name; she loved the way it rolled off her tongue and she wanted to hear him say hers. His eyes were glued to her form, he couldn't wait to get a hold of her long dark hair and yank on it when he fucked her from behind, he wanted to see her big lavender eyes screwed shut with pleasure and he wanted to see her full breasts bounce when she rode his cock.

Before Hinata knew it there was a red head face to face with her pussy. She was surprised a little that he was down there, she had never had a guy go down on her before and her excitement rose at the thought. She felt the warm puff of air from his breath and shivered.

"You like that?" he whispered. Her eyes slid closed just feeling. His hands came in contact with her inner thighs and he rubbed then joined at her center and his thumbs spread her open. She shivered again feeling herself so exposed to him. Suddenly he pulled away from her.

Her eyes opened unsure what was happening. She looked down at him to see he had a hold of his bottom lip in the process of taking out his piercings.

"Don't take them out!" she said sitting up abruptly, her legs still open.

He looked at her for a moment them fixed the stud he had a hold of. He kissed her fiercely and laid her back on the bed. "Now where was I?" he asked her teasingly, climbing back between her legs. "That's right, I was right about here." He said opening her up again.

Hinata closed her eyes again waiting for the next sensation. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her and he closed his lips around her clit to suck hard on it. She felt those piercings against her; her body trembled with the sheer wrongness of what she was doing and how insanely good it felt.

He sucked and licked her pushing a finger into her opening and pumping it in and out. She was dripping wet and it wasn't long until he added another picking up speed and when she was almost ready to cum he stopped.

Her eyes flew open when he stopped. She was about to say something but was silenced when she caught sight if his cock. He grabbed the back of her neck and hauled her upright.

"Suck." He ordered and she did so. His cock was big, over 6 inches and nestled in a patch of bright red hair that matched the hair on his head. Hinata did her best to not gag but with the way he was pushing her head back and forth on himself she had to turn her head a few times and catch her breath.

"Hinata, are you on any kind of birth control?" he asked her and she nodded. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her and not wasting a moment drove his dick into her hard. Hinata let out a strangled yelp at the sudden friction.

"Oh shit you're tight! Fuck!" he moaned thrusting into her harder. All she could do was hold on to the head board and moan. This was the best sex she had ever had in her life and it was with a total stranger. She felt his arms under her shoulder blades and his hands hook over her shoulders. He pulled her down onto him as he shoved in. Hinata let loose a shout of his name and wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his back. His mouth found her neck again, biting all the skin he could find.

He rolled over so she was on top. Hinata picked up the harsh rhythm he had set grinding her clit down onto him with her hands on his chest.

"That's it. Ride me Hinata, come on! Ride me like the little slut you are!" he said between his labored breathing. She threw her head back and moaned when he slapped her ass hard leaving a warm stinging in its wake. His hands had a hold of her ass so hard he was pulling her cheeks apart, exposing her other hole. He smashed her down with dizzying force onto him. She grabbed the head board again using it to balance. She was teetering on the edge of orgasm and he could tell, the tell-tale contractions were proof. One of his hands let go of her abused butt-cheek and his thumb came down to play with her clit.

"Cum for me baby, come on. Cum all over my thick cock." He said rubbing her clit. She couldn't stand it anymore and she came, screaming his name.

"Fuck! Hinata!" he shouted as he came seconds after her and shot his load into her clenching passage.

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath, Hinata's head on his chest as she panted softly. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

"You know," he said "I think you have been the only girl to actually ever keep up with me in bed." Hinata smiled then rolled off him to the other side of the bed. A minute later she heard his lighter and looked over at him lighting his cigarette. The flame illuminated his features and he looked over at her in the temporary light. Then it went out and all she could see for a moment was the dull glow of the cigarette as he took a long drag.

"So," he exhaled giving her a real grin "Ready for round two?"

Hinata couldn't believe herself! She couldn't even wrap her mind around it! Not only had she stayed the night with Gaara, she had stayed the whole weekend in bed with him, a man she hardly knew! And he was now currently beside her in the elevator up to her work. How had he convinced her to let him walk her in? Hinata looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Oh right, that's why: because he is effing gorgeous and she wanted to make every one jealous! Not just Naruto anymore but everyone. She had realized over the weekend that her feelings were not as deep for him as she thought. The elevator dinged at her floor and Gaara pulled her in next to him with his hand on her waist. The doors opened and they stepped out. The tiny office went quiet watching them.

He leaned down and whispered "I'll pick you up for lunch at noon." Without hesitation he smacked her ass and she squeaked then giggled as he stepped back into the elevator and the doors closed. She squared her shoulders and walked proudly to her desk not caring at all if her co-workers saw her multiple hickeys and bite marks that adorned her neck. Yes, she had had a good weekend and if anyone wanted to know this Hinata was here to stay.

A/N: sooooooo, yeah. Gaara+piercings= my own personal fangirl heaven. if you liked review! if you didn't fuck off! :)


End file.
